Itzal Kurosawa
Itzal Kurosawa '(also known as Tony Clark) is one of the main protagonists of Universal Runners and one of the members of the Black and White Union Runners. Appearance TBD ULO Avatar Form As Itzal, he has a pale tan skin with his hair now raven black down hair and purple eyes. He often wears a black shirt with a blue infinity logo, a black hoodie vest, a single black wristband on his right arm, his RunCom on his left arm, black pants with belt, and black and blue sneakers. ULO Runner/In-Game Form In his Runner form, he wears a black long coat with a black shirt underneath it, black pants with his black '-Inventory Deck Box-''' attached to his belt, and black armored boots. Background Tony Clark orginally was a spy in the sercret spy organization WOOHP, along with his brother and sister. At some point, he became a Universal Legends Online player, under the alias Itzal Kurosawa, and the moniker, the '''Dark Reaper, and acquired his own RunCom. One stormy night, after finishing another spy mission and getting into an arguement with his siblings over it, Tony headed to the kids' hangout Siber Smoothies to let off some steam. There, he started to play ULO via his RunCom, when suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck an antenna on the place's roof. The electricity made it's way through the wiring and jumped out of a light into the RunCom, literally shocking Tony and causing his RunCom's hidden powers to activate, shifting him into his ULO avatar form and gaining his in-game ablities. Tony then decides to take on a real-life version of Itzal Kurosawa to fight criminals as a mysterious hero. Personality As Tony, he is the same immature, leap-before-he-looks spy that everybody knows, only a more little wiser. As Itzal, he is the most, mature, calm and level headed out of the Black & White Union Runners (next to Zeus), often settling disputes between his friends (mainly Bren and Zeus). He and Jordan share a mutual crush on each other, though neither will admit it...yet. Plot Suspicions on the Unknown Girl and Boy During a mission to spy on a recent and dangerous escapee named Tim Scam, Abilities As a WOOHP agent, Tony/Itzal is known for his advantages for his little size as well as his spy abilities in the field. Also as an ULO player, he also displayed a number of skills as a PK Hunter as well as underground knowledge of the game. Offline TBD Online Equipment ULO Statistics *'Strength: '''84 *'Defense: 45 *'Magic: '''74 *'Speed: '71 *'Endurance: '69 *'Critical: '''65 Custom Skills Runner Skills '''Run Conversion - Using the '-Run Conversion-' app on his RunCom, he can transform into his ULO avatar as his Runner form. Enhanced Speed - As a Runner, Itzal gained enhanced speed, allowing him to run quickly without ever to stop. However, he can only use it for one hour as running very long will cause him to feel fatigue. Weapon Summon - He can summon his weapons even when he's not in his Runner form. Skill Action - He can also use his skills outside the game with or without his Runner form. Category:UR Characters Category:Male Category:ULO Players Category:Universal Runners